The Life of A Weapon
by Gaarasgurl666
Summary: Your name is Kohana, a demon weapon working alongside your Meister, Niko. Though your partnership could be strained at times, the two of you were the best of friends. You never expected love to be able to drive a pike between the two of you. You/Kid


The streets were nearly empty, except for a few stray animals that were wandering in the dark alleys, searching for food. A young girl had been playing outside with her ball when it had bounced too high and gone over the fence that divided their yard from the now empty streets. She pouted from behind the fence, lightly jiggling it but finding it staying firmly in place. A soft wind blew; she shivered and turned around, ready to go inside for the night, when the wind picked up again.

She turned around, her eyes wide as she saw the ball now lying right against the fence; curiously she stepped over, eyeing her dark surroundings carefully. She was breathing carefully now, glancing back at the window to her house and noting the lights were still on. Her mother was probably waiting for her to wash up and come inside for bed.

The ball took control of her focus though, and she began to step forward to grab it when a hand shot through the fence and grabbed her leg. At first she was surprised, her eyes wide with fear before she let out a blood-curdling scream of horror and agony. A tannish figure moved through the fence and glowered over her now, its other hands claws extracted. She let out another scream as she was held in place as said claws ripped downwards through her sensitive skin. Tumbling to the ground, she felt her body begin to convulse; she couldn't stop the tears that were now flowing freely from her eyes as she whimpered for her mother.

"Niko!" You called out after hearing the piercing scream, running beside your Meister who simply nodded at you in understanding. You transformed into the double-bladed axe and felt Niko take a firm hold of you as she headed toward the sound of the scream. The scene was a horrible mess; a woman was on the back step of the house, crying as a bloodied form lay in the yard.

"Relax, Kohana." Niko ordered as she hopped over the fence gracefully, landing in front of the deformed figure. Its hands formed sharp claws that could easily cut through human flesh; Niko took note of this as she jumped and avoided its lunge.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" You cried excitedly as she swung you downward; you easily sliced through the hand and caused it to detach from its body. "Yeah! Finishing blow time~" Niko let out an annoyed sigh as you easily cut through the middle section of the demon and sent it flying in the air, over the fence. The red soul floated in the yard, a few feet from where you were standing and you warily changed back into your human form. You collected the soul, placing it in a special bag attached to your waist before turning to the woman on the step.

A little girl lay in front of you, breathing heavily and coated in blood. There was no way she would be able to make it…

"She's going to die." Niko stated, loud enough for both mother and daughter to hear. This sent the little girl into blubbering convulsions, like she had been any better off before. You glared at Niko before sliding next to the little girl. Big blue eyes looked up to meet yours and her shaking stopped; your hand found its way to her hair and you began to stroke her head softly.

"Don't worry beautiful, just relax, your pain will be over soon." You hummed softly, continuing to stroke her hair as she stared at you.

"I-I-I don't… wanna… die…" The little girl whimpered, her hand weakly managed to touch her side.

"It'll be easier than falling asleep." You whispered into her ear. "Just close your eyes and pretend it's time to sleep; you'll wake up in your mothers arm, I promise. All better and ready to play ball in the yard again tomorrow."

"R-Really?" She sputtered out again, her mouth forming a small smile. "Th-this is a dream…" You nodded your head.

"All a dream. It'll be over soon." She nodded her head, blinking her eyes a few times before she stopped moving completely. Her breathing soon stopped and her body lay limp; you retracted your hand and shed a tear for the poor little girl whose life had been taken away far too soon.

"I don't see why you lie to them like that." Niko scoffed as the whimpering mother came out from the house, her phone in hand as she cried out for someone to come save her daughter. You didn't have the heart to tell her it was too late, but it would be best if the two of you were heading on your way. "Let's go, Kohana. We don't have all day; it's only the 55th soul you've collected."

"Hey, hey! I think we're doing pretty good!" You smiled as you walked down the empty street with her, leaving the scene of the tragedy behind. "We're headin' back now, right?" Niko rubbed the back of her head and nodded.

"We might as well." She replied.

The wind had stopped blowing as you were walking down the streets and you turned back to the scene behind you. It looks like the mother had realized it was far too late. How sad… It was always a shame when someone died if you couldn't arrive on time; you always found yourself disappointed in not being able to save people… Maybe that's why you lied to them and told them they'd be okay, maybe that's why you gave them hope, because you yourself hoped they'd survive too.

"You shouldn't set yourself up like that. You get too easily worked up."

"Well I'd rather be passionate about something, than not care, right?" Niko only shook her head in response as we continued down the street.

You and Niko were an unusual partnership but your different personalities balanced each other out nicely; pessimism and optimism at their best. Through the good times and the bad the two of you had been together, and nothing could change that.

Not even love.


End file.
